Maplestory EXpolrer-Tree 1
by EurekxMisora
Summary: We all know how the story of maple goes. But shadowing the old history of the maple world, Wilton, a 15 year old boy along with his younger sister Catty left Maple Island for a vacation. But fate brings them into many misadventures. Join these unlikely duo to take the challenge from the world to earn the title of EXPLORERS.


**I've always wanted to write this story, all though it will be very, VERY long one.**

**But to break it up, I will share a little spoiler for you. There will be 6 major arcs and all about 5 different characters from different classes. This story will be broken up into 6 different story under the same title.**

**And I promise (I hope) every character from different patches and all npcs will be in this story. And there will be some characters I made up on my own.**

**I do not own maplestory as belongs to its rightful owners. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**This part is the prologue of the story**_

_In the world of maple, peace and order are stable. Explorers and travellers roam about freely with the help of the 5 different classes. _

_But little do they know about the darkness slowly rising from the depth also known as the Black Magician who once ruled Maple in misery. 5 brave heroes steeped up to fight for justice against the Black Magician succeeded, but not without a heavy price, creased from the Maple world ever again._

_Now, new heroes emerged from their comfort zones, coming from different parts of the world joining hands as the new heroes to keep evil at bay. These heroes are known as EXPLORERS._

_Tree 1,Higasayama tree - Leaf 1: The siblings of Maple Island_

Somewhere deep in the dungeon, footsteps can be heard. 2 little children a boy and a girl were running away from a herd of monsters.

They were like dragons, Minotaurs and 1 hairy brown like monster with bat like wings was in the centre stand out among the rest of them.

The girl unexpectedly tripped and the boy rushed in front of her trying to protect her. But when the monster were about to get them, they were all slashed by a sword weld by a mysterious man. The last thing the terrified boy could remember the man's blood red piercing eyes...

"Big bro! Big bro! Wake up!"

As soon as those words were said, the dreamer screams and accidentally pulls her hair.

"UUWAAAAAHHHHH" (boy)

"GYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" (girl)

After the screams, the boy finally spoke. "Opps. Sorry Catty, I didn't mean to-"

"Well you better be sorry, Wilton." She barked back as she scratched her long golden blond hair that is tied to 2 ponytails at her chest level. (Shaggy Dog hair style)

Wilton shrinks back trying to avoid eye contact from her Amber eyes which were now furious. He also did not like the fact that she called him by his name. It usually means that she is really pissed.

She cooled down for a few seconds and realized something usual, "Big bro you're covered in sweat!"

Wilton wiped his face with his hand and saw droplets on his palm. "I-I just got a nightmare just now..."

A flashback of his dream came to his mind. The piercing blood red eyes was the only thing he could remember as he wiped the remaining sweat from his brown Shaggy wax hair.

"I could have sworn that the air con is on." Catty reached for the remote and turn off the jr pepe shaped air con.

She then turned to Wilton, "Say, big bro, do you remember what day is it today?"

His crimson eyes stared at her blankly. "Errr Wednesday?"

She sighed and shook her head, "No. Something more important."

He thought hard for a while then a light bulb appeared on his head.

"Tha-That's right!" He exclaimed excitedly, "I was preparing the luggage for Victoria today! Oh, better leave now as the boat will leave in 3 hours! Can't let Catty know the surprise I prepared for her birth..."

His words slowed down as he stared at her 'You are really stupid' face.

"You really can't do anything right..."

"You don't have to hurt my feelings...Again."

* * *

They left their house which is in **Mushroom Town**. Catty was dragging her small sun colored luggage while Wilton was dragging his big red luggage along with 2 other bigger bags. It looked more like he was going to migrate rather than going on a vacation.

Their neighbors Heena and Sera were looking at the siblings in amazement. Heena than approach them, "Where are you both going with that many things?"

"Well we're going to Victoria island but I didn't have time to pack while he on the other hand was too paranoid so don't get the wrong idea, it's not my fault he packed to many things."

"But shouldn't you help your brother?" Sera questioned, "After all, his hands are far beyond full."

"Big sis," Heena stepped in, "we've been neighbors with them like I do know...Forever. You know what their like already."

"True but..."

"Well we better hurry or we'll miss the boat Catty." Wilton interrupted Sera's doubt.

"I'm the one who's waiting for you big bro."

Heena waved her good bye as they walked away. "Bye~ And while you're there, bring me a souvenir."

Not long after, they reached **Amherst**, they were targeted by the chief there which was none other than the old cold geezer Lucas.

The chief then stared at the siblings, "YOU! YOUR'E BOTH GOING TO VICTORIA ISLAND RIGHT?!"

They stared at each other for a while, and shook their heads. "Well someone woke up at the wrong side of bed." They both thought to themselves.

"SINCE YOU'RE GOING TA VICTORIA, MAKE YOURSELVES USEFUL BY DOING SOME TRAINING!"

"Uhh sir..." Wilton dragged his voice, "We're just going there for a vacation, so there is like no need to tra-"

"NONSENSE!" Chief Lucas interrupted, "YOU YOUNG UNS THINK THAT PEACE WILL LAST FOREVER? NO! This island is always peaceful which is why it's a good place for beginners! If you just rot your lives away, you'll be killed by the world before you can even began to take step in it!"

"But the ship is gonna leave in another hours time." Catty stepped in.

"No excuses. The sooner you train, the faster you can get on board " He pulled out a letter with a maple leaf sticker that was stuck on the flap. "Pass this letter to Mai and you're training will began. Oh, and also tell my daughter Yoona to come home early if you see her."

The siblings stared at the letter then stared at each other. And both of them have the exact same thoughts to ditch training.

* * *

The siblings were continuing their original destination. Just when they thought they could avoid the training, a flying dagger zoomed towards them but missed and hit a tree instead.

Their eyes traced towards the direction that it was thrown to only see a woman in her late thirties with brown hair tied in 2 pony tails with amethyst eyes to match with her Chinese one piece outfit.

"I'm sorry," she approached them and took out the dagger from the tree, "I was just practicing and you 2 happen to be in the way."

"That 'accident' could kill us lady." Catty hissed back.

"Well I already said that I'm sorry," She stared at the letter that Wilton was holding. "That's Lucas's letter, you must be Wilton and Catty. I've been expecting you 2, I'm Mai and I am your trainer."

Their face blackened. They tried to escape it but fate wouldn't let them.

"But-But," Wilton mumbled his words, "We don't want to train."

"We get that a lot kid." Mai explained, "But this island is a place for beginners, and we can't afford to ignore those who ask for help."

"But we're not even gonna fight." Wilton explained, "We just want to go on a vacation. WHY IS EVERYONE MAKING IT SO DIFFICULT?!"

"Tell me about it." They turn to where the voice was heard. It was a girl in her mid teens with short blue hair with bunny ears and a pink bunny sexy outfit to complete it.

"I mean like dad just pays a really expensive trainer from another continent so that noobs like you guys can just use a tiny knife."

She then approached Wilton and tried to reach for his arm but he swat it away.

"Don't touch me!" He panicked, "I'm sensitive!"

"What?" She questioned, "It's just an arm. And besides, you look strong and muscular..."

"Back of Yoona," Catty barged in, "go back and crawl back to your fossilized geezer.

Yoona snared at disbelieve. "At least I have parents to sponsor me, unlike you 2."

"Shut up you bitch!" Catty roared back.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

Wilton was caught in the middle while trying to stop them from further bickering but once again, he's completely useless.

But then, Mai swung her sabre in lighting speed and sliced the ground drawing a long line through the grass and the surface of the ground.

The teenagers were very silent as they were too stunned by the display.

"If you have the time to argue, use it to display your skills instead." Mai pointed her sabre towards Wilton. "Starting with you. Go to the **Entrance to Adventurer Training Center** and hunt for me 10 snails."

"Oh come on!" He complained, "I really don't have time for this!"

Mai remained silent for awhile then smiled, "Alright, since you're in a hurry, I let you off."

"Aww gee thanks lady..."

"But if only if you can beat me first."

Wilton was shocked after hearing her last words.

"But-But I don't have a wea-"

A weapon was tossed towards him. It was a Razor.

"Now there's no more excesses, so are you prepared?"

But before Wilton could reply, Mai already charged towards him.

* * *

He couldn't think straight. He couldn't attack. She was just too fast for him. He was still trying to shield himself but the dagger was too small and did not provide much protection.

His orange sporty T-shirt was slightly ripped along with a few scratches on his face and body.

Mai then stopped attacking and waited for him to catch his breath.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked "I'm starting to regret going easy on you."

The other 2 girls were watching everything in suspense. Wilton finally got up and spoke with a black face.

"That's not fair!" He whined making the girls blood boil into thinking that he can actually be serious. "My weapon is so puny while you're using a proper sword!"

"Hmm, it looks like he doesn't recall at all. Looks like I can't do this my way..." Mai thought to herself, then tossed her sabre to Wilton.

"Alright then, how about we trade weapons?"

He didn't think too hard about it, he just tossed the dagger towards her as well.

They both picked up their weapons in silence. Until Mai spoke, "Why don't you make the first move instead."

Wilton obeyed her and charged his sword towards her.

He was throwing everything he had on her but she was unfazed by his swings.

She blocked it easily with the same tiny dagger he called useless.

When he swung the sword upwards, she used it as a opening and hit him on the gut with the back of the dagger.

He fell hard on the floor and coughed out hard.

"Whoa." Catty spoke to herself, "I never knew that a dagger could be that deadly for a dinner knife."

"Of course." Yoona spoke up forgetting the bricking they had earlier. "I've always been watching Mai training other noobs and herself. But this is the first time I've actually seen her fight. And to think that she was that good all along..."

"H-How were you able to do that?..." Wilton asked as he clutched tight to the sword's handle.

"Heh," She grinned, "It's practice. Everyone starts as a noob before they become pros."

"But I have a little help from my clan." She took a few steps back and lit up the dagger with a lighter. She then move her body and swung it in hyper speed that it formed into a shape. A shape of a phoenix.

"As you already know, daggers are the only weapons used by thieves. But however, there is a warrior class that also use daggers. Do you know what they're called?"

"N-No. I don't." Wilton shivered as he gulped his throat.

"They are known as _Samurai_!" Mai threw the dagger in a flash. It looked like a real phoenix heading towards Wilton. What happen next was a blur.

* * *

The smoke was still thick even after the attack. Catty and Yoona are still blank from what happened just now.

Mai's back was facing the smoke. But not for long as she turned around to block the opponent's weapon.

As she blocked the hit, she only saw the boy burning in both body and eyes.

"Samurai's don't mostly use daggers, you're still 100 years to early to lecture me of the samurais."

Mai froze as she heard Wilton spoke those words. "Could he hav-?"

"After all," He continued, "I'm a samurai fan! I collect their knowledge and their merchandise everyday! I even collect them on the magazine covers! And blah blah blah..."

Yoona was dumbfound while Catty was face palming herself but Mai only gave a warm smile at his stupidity, then threw the dagger at him.

But in slow motion, with his aura filled in mystery and the surrounds were blackened, his body twirled with the sword and swung the smaller blade away into the skies.

But the strangest thing was that, there was a blue _ryujin_ illusion coiling his body like a snake.

While everyone was stiffed by the illusion, Mai jumped and grabbed the dagger that was thrown on air and fell onto the ground gracefully right in front of Wilton.

Everyone was still for a few seconds, but as Mai placed back her dagger back into her pouch, the sabre that was on Wilton's hand, broke into tiny pieces.

Nobody moved at all. Until the last piece of the broken blade fell onto the ground.

"Wha-What just happened?" Catty dragged her speech nervously.

"So this is the mercenary's job power..." Yoona murmured.

"H-How did that all happened?..." Wilton questioned while still frozen.

"That is mostly what you'll be expecting in Victoria island." Mai answered as she approached him, "Even though it's another beginner island, many strong mercenary still reside there."

Wilton gulped his throat, "I don't understand, I've never heard of a samurai that uses a dagger as a main weapon."

"Well, that's true. We aren't ordinary samurais who only uses 1 long stick as our defences. What you saw on television was only a tiny portion of the many samurai clans there are."

"Th-Than who are you?..." He questioned while in nervous sweat.

"Humph, I am Mai of the Red Phoenix. That phoenix I made earlier was a sign of our fate. And that blue dragon around you earlier was a respond."

"Huh?" His head was full of question marks. "How was that even possible?"

"He still doesn't get it," Mai thought to herself, "but he has to know!"

She turned around and walked off.

"Hey! Wait! You still haven't told me everything yet!" He shouted as she walked further.

She paused and answered back, "If you want answers, find another samurai in Victoria. He will tell you."

She disappeared leaving behind the shredded and burn marks from the battle earlier.

Nobody moved from their spot or spoke another word.

Catty stared at her brother. She had mix emotions of shock and troubled and couldn't be expressed in words. And when she wanted to speak up...

"AH! THE SHIP, WE GOTTA LEAVE NOW!"

She couldn't believe it. After hearing those words, she felt like slapping him.

But they knew their running out of time. They picked up their things and made a run for it.

Deep down Catty knew that even though he really hated fighting, something from that fight got them interested.

Not only that the fact that it's her birthday today, there was something else that got them more interested to go to Victoria island.

* * *

_To be continued-Leaf 2:The departure, a twist in fate_

_Bonus section: Everyday Maple Story _

_Topic of the day-Npcs_

_Npcs are just like bystanders of the game. But their like real people. And the fact that they exist, to do the quest and job advances. Every npc counts as long as they can play major role to the story. Thank you and look forward to the next bonus sections._

**Wow. That was long. And I wanted to add more. Just what on earth was I thinking? **

**Most of the places and items are related to the real maple story. So if there's anything your not sure of, can always be checked. I sure it can be found.**

**I apologize if I didn't tell more about the siblings. I will try and share more about them on the next chapter.**

**Unlike most main characters who are always brave and reckless, Wilton is a sissy and a chicken and also a whiner. And Catty who is unlike Wilton is mean, bossy and always bullies Wilton. In a way they're both complete opposites, or much smarter than the other.**

**That's harsh but I'm never good at prologues but at least I've tried. Anyway thanks for reading.**


End file.
